


flower language

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: It’s not his birthday. It’s not their anniversary. It’s not Valentine’s Day. It’s not even Steve’s birthday, although admittedly if it were, it should be Tony showering him with gifts, not the other way around.He feels panic rising within him, sweat starting to cool on the skin of his back.What is it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	flower language

Tony stumbles into the sun-lit kitchen, bleary-eyed with a hand scratching his stomach, making a beeline for the coffee machine. He pours some into a mug and takes gentle sips of the scalding hot liquid, eyes shut in contentment. Nothing beats coffee first thing in the morning.

Once he has caffeine flowing in his system, he feels his senses start to wake up one by one. He takes in his surroundings and that’s when he notices it.

It really says something about Tony’s dependence on coffee that he didn’t notice it before. He can’t believe he missed it.

Beside the coffee machine is a bouquet of what must be a dozen of red roses sitting atop a nondescript cardboard box. Tony lifts the bouquet up cautiously for closer inspection, feeling the way the wrapping crinkles under his fingertips. The movement reveals a Post-it note stuck to the top of the box and Tony recognizes Steve’s handwriting almost immediately:

_Good morning, sweetheart. Hope you have a wonderful day._

He can’t help the way the corners of his mouth hitch up in an involuntary smile, before lifting the lid of the box to reveal rows of Tony’s favorite donuts. Tony pops one of the sugary treats into his mouth, savoring its deliciousness. He begins rummaging around the kitchen for a vase to put the roses into when he freezes.

_Oh my God. What the hell did he forget?_

As he carries a tall glass vase to the sink to fill it with water, his brain sorts through all of the possibilities:

It’s not his birthday. It’s not their anniversary. It’s not Valentine’s Day. It’s not even Steve’s birthday, although admittedly if it were, it should be Tony showering him with gifts, not the other way around.

He feels panic rising within him, sweat starting to cool on the skin of his back.

_What is it?_

“Sweetheart, it’s overflowing.”

The sound of Steve’s voice nearly makes Tony drop the vase. He looks up to see Steve approaching him. Steve reaches around him to turn off the tap water before looking down at Tony with a warm smile.

“Good morning, darling,” he greets, one of his hands reaching up to cup Tony’s jaw, slotting their mouths together in a slow, indulgent kiss.

Steve pulls back to stare at Tony, a hint of confusion in the furrow of his eyebrows. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

Tony snaps out of his reverie, clearing his throat. He sets the water-filled vase down in the sink. “Uh, yeah. Good morning, baby,” he replies, voice still rough from sleep.

Steve nods at the flowers and the open box of donuts, a playful smile on his lips. “You like them?”

“Yeah. Thank you for the gifts. I’ve had one of the donuts already.”

Tony’s breath hitches at the sheer fondness swimming in his husband’s eyes when he wipes the corner of Tony’s mouth with his thumb, the finger coming away stained with the white of powdered sugar.

“Trust me,” Steve says as he brings the thumb to his own mouth, licking it clean, “I’ve noticed.”

He then proceeds to chuckle at what must be a dazed look in Tony’s eyes, leaning in close to plant a light kiss on Tony’s temple. His arms snake their way around Tony’s waist and pulls him close, letting Tony bury his face into Steve’s chest. He smells of Tony’s lavender-scented shower gel, having had a shower right after his daily morning run.

“Steve,” Tony begins, his voice muffled by Steve’s shirt, genuine trepidation rising within him, “I’m going to ask you a question.”

“Okay,” Steve replies and Tony feels the vibration of his voice from where he’s pressed up against Steve’s body.

“But you have to promise not to file for a divorce.”

Steve’s body starts shaking with laughter. Still, he humors Tony: “I promise, sweetheart.”

“Okay.” Tony takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “What’s the occasion?”

“What occasion?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I can’t seem to remember what day it is. It’s not your birthday or mine. It’s not our anniversary. Why did you give me the flowers and the donuts?”

Steve pulls back, looking down at him, his eyes dancing with amusement. Tony blinks up at him.

“Because… I love you?”

Tony blinks. Then he blinks again. And again.

“Huh.”

Steve cups both of Tony’s cheeks in his hands. “I was on my morning run and then I saw flowers and I thought of you. Also, didn’t you tell me yesterday you were craving for some donuts?”

Tony makes a face. “Baby, you got me worked up over nothing.”

Chuckling, Steve leans in to peck Tony on the lips. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Also, you probably shouldn’t make that a habit, you know,” Tony chides, his cheeks still being squished by his husband’s huge hands.

“Make what a habit?”

“Buying donuts just because I said I was craving some. I’m going to get fat.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Not everything’s about you, Steven.” Tony rolls his eyes.

Steve, the adorable lug, just smiles brightly at him, saying:

“Of course not, sweetheart. To me, everything is about _you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
